


By All Means Necessary

by Im_Yang_Lets_Fight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, Despair, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Yang_Lets_Fight/pseuds/Im_Yang_Lets_Fight
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNR decide to practice in a forest they found on a camping expedition, but when they're separated by an unknown Grimm things start to go dark.





	By All Means Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Treat this as a introductory chapter

Weiss woke up with an ache in her head, she hadn't a clue where she was. The scenery around her was dark, nightfall was definitely arriving, if it hadn't already.

Dark green surroundings were a blur for a while before she sat up, her head remaining slightly dizzy. Fireflies danced around where she was huddled, lighting up what could be seen as a forest. It was a nice sight, if it wasn't for her slight amnesia.

Weiss racked her brain for answers, but for a little while her thoughts were absent. After a few minutes, to which felt like a lifetime, Weiss remembered she arrived in the forest in hopes of training with her team and JNR. However she couldn't recall how she got where she was now, the last thing she saw was a tall black figure, larger than most Grimm she’d seen, and it crowded her and her friends.

Her head was fuzzy, trying to remember, Yang had tried fight it off and was knocked unconscious, followed by Blake, Then Ruby-

She hesitated. No. More like shuddered.

Ruby was hit into a tree, she remembered rushing over to her now bleeding partner and then...Nothing. It went black from there. 

No matter how hard she tried she could not recount the events after that moment of terror. 

She stood up, whether or not her team was okay was one of many priorities, but as of right now she needed to find some shelter. Luckily, Myrtenaster was securely tucked into her belt as usual. She held it up high and spun the fire barrel, lighting a small glythe at the tip of her weapon to light the way. As she walked she could see the sunset between the trees. 

It might have been beautifully coloured, more than usual, but Weiss paid no mind to it. She needed to make sure her team was okay..She needed to make sure Ruby was okay too. Likely, Yang was nursing her. That thought accompanied her and helped her breathe a little better. 

Weiss eventually came across a large tree that had a gap in the trunk, it was small, but it would do. She crawled down, scowling at the mud going on her knew thigh high stockings. As if it was hard enough washing anything out of light blue fabrics. She battered her eyes and sat up inside the tree. It had a lot to be desired, bugs climbing around above and below. Mud tracking up the insides and all. She sighed heavily and made a small wall of earth with her weapon,the cramped room making the task difficult.

Nevertheless she cast a fire glythe that hovered next to her, making warmth around the small enclosed area. Making sure it wasn't going to catch alight to the trunk, she leant back and slowly drifted off to a much needed slumber.

__________________________

Eyes heavy,vision was blurred. Almost entirely spurred in red. Her hair maybe? No..It didn't feel like her hair. A weak and shaking hand slowly reached up to move it from her face, covering that too in the red substance. 

Ruby winced, the pain in her head was tremendous, she could barely feel consciousness..This wasn't good. She’d been hit, by what she couldn't quite remember. Some black wall of sorts? Weiss.. That's it, Weiss was attacked by it.

Ruby searched her head for more, all she could remember was her charging for the large creature and immediately being slung back into unconsciousness.

Where was everyone? There was faint memories lingering..that's right, JNR had ran in hopes of getting behind the monster that attacked them, what happened to them she didn't know..

Ruby stood up, legs shaking barely keeping her upright. She felt the blood slowly trickle down her forehead. This was bad. It was dark out, for how long she didn't know. What happened to Yang and Blake? Were they looking for her? Were they hurt? She didn't know, Weiss on the other hand..she was sure she must have had a concussion at the very least.

She needed to find them, her team, her sister. She had to make sure they were okay.

One unsure step after another, the red-haired huntress trudged along, following a mud path she’d woken up on.

Maybe they were along this track? Every step she took was a step closer to fainting, or maybe worse, her aura tingled at her wound. Trying it's best to heal what it could. But that was the only thing holding her together, she hadn't the strength to do anything herself. She just had to keep moving forward in hopes of finding her team.

As she continued, she grew weaker and weaker, to the point passed collapse. She carried on, however, not stopping once.

Shortly, she came across a hill..no it was too big, maybe a cliff? It towered over most of the forest, this was her best shot.

Using the little strength she had left, she used her semblance to get up, stopping little by little in lack of strength. Her aura was depleting drastically, but she couldn't afford to wait. 

She had to climb her way to the very top after her semblance died out, using her remaining strength she pulled herself to her feet and looked over the forest.

“Weiss!!? Yang!!? Blake!!!” She began yelling, name after name.

“Jaune! Noraa!! Ren!!??” She began to pant, little breathe left in her burning lungs. She began to topple, loose footing, she was falling..Falling and falling fast, was this the end?

“W…..Weiss?!!” She shut her eyes tight, only able to yell once more for her partner as she neared the hard ground.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first officially published chapter of...Anything! I hope whoever read this enjoyed it! Ill be announcing update times on my insta story (@im_yang_lets_fight) Anyway i hope you enjoyed this! The next chapter will hopefully be longer then this one, feel free to comment and leave Kudos if you enjoyed! Its always appreciated!


End file.
